UmiCar
UmiCar is the lovable car of Team Umizoomi. Physical Apperance UmiCar is an orange and yellow car. The first half of Season One mostly appears faceless (from in the earliest episodes to The Milk Out) and is only shown as a mode of transportation and then disappears for the rest of the episode. Afterwards, he is given a face, and in some episodes after that, he is again only shown as a mode of transportation, despite him being alive, while other episodes show him as a character in addition to that. Bio/Personality UmiCar is an orange and yellow futuristic-looking car with a glass cover as a door (he usually has it down starting at mid-season one). In the first few episodes of the first season, no face is on him, but in the middle of the first season, he has a face. The magical word "Umizoomi" is used to make him go. He has a two and a half (2.5) liter Diesel engine similar to a Volvo S60 2.5d. He also has a one-speed continuously variable transmission. His seat-belts are black and gray. He almost always communicates using high-pitched vrooming vocalizations and the iconic "beep-beep" horn sound, similar to that of Herbie the Love Bug, since he's given a face, and very rarely speaks. However, he can only say his name in a very deep voice. Transformations Sometimes, Geo (or Milli) transforms UmiCar into other vehicles that are need to get tasks done. This is the list for all of the transformation and what episodes they were in. *Tiger Disguise (Purple Monkey Mission) *Umi Copter (The Great UmiCar Rescue) *Umi Fire Truck (Umi Fire Truck) *Umi Pirate Ship (The Umi City Treasure Hunt) *Umi Sled (A Sledding Snow Day) *Umi Crane (Stolen Lunches) *Umi Police Car (UmiCops!) *Umi Space Ship (Umi Space Heroes) *Umi Rescue Copter (Umi Rescue Copter) Trivia *UmiCar appears in most episodes. *In all seasons, UmiCar has a more prominent role. *The episode UmiCar's Birthday Present made UmiCar the first member of Team Umizoomi to have a birthday. *The episode The Great UmiCar Rescue made UmiCar the first member of Team Umizoomi to be in trouble. *The episode Purple Monkey Mission made UmiCar the first member of Team Umizoomi to wear a disguise. *The episode Sleeping UmiCar made UmiCar the second member of Team Umizoomi to fall asleep on the job, the first one being Bot from Presto's Magic House. *His horn is higher-pitched in Season Four. *UmiCar is similar to Whirly Bird from Special Agent Oso. **Both are males. **Both are vehicles that the team is driving, also has ablity to talk. *UmiCar is also similar to Rocket from Little Einsteins. **Both are males. **Both are vehicles that the team is driving/flying. **Both usually communicate using sounds; UmiCar using vroom vocalizations and Rocket using marimba sounds. **Both can transform into other things. **Both have even fallen asleep in one episode of their appropriate show, also making soft snoring sounds. *UmiCar is even similar to Axle the Car from the Scout and Friends series. **Both are males. **Both are vehicles that the team is driving. **Both usually communicate using car sounds and very rarely talk. Polls What is your favorite thing about UmiCar? His deep voice His vroom and horn sounds He's really fast He's very kind and reliable He's cute Which episode do you think is your favorite UmiCar episode? Race Around Umi City The Great UmiCar Rescue The Great Shape Race UmiCar's Birthday Present Umi Grand Prix Sleeping UmiCar Which UmiCar transformation is your favorite? Crane Tiger Disguise Fire Truck Pirate Ship Sled Police Car Helicopter/Rescue Copter Spaceship Gallery Head to UmiCar/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:Protagonists Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Poll Page Category:Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cars Category:Objects Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Figures Category:Tools Category:Birds Category:Sports Category:Town Category:News Category:Facts Category:Watercooler Category:Miscellaneous Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Robots